Sisters Grimm 10th Anniversary
by Lara D
Summary: COMPLETE. (THANKS FOR JOINING!) #SG10thAnniverse Do you feel like celebrating? Well you should, considering the 10th ANNIVERSARY OF THE SISTERS GRIMM has arrived! Every week until and after the anniversary of SG, a prompt will be posted here, on Tumblr, dA, and Wattpad for fans to write, draw, and share their love of the Sisters Grimm!
1. Kicking off the Celebration

**Kicking off the Sisters Grimm Celebration**

 _Daphne: Hey I got a joke for you! What comes before part-B?_

 _Sabrina: *shrugs* What?_

 _Daphne: PARTAY!_

(Shamelessly took this line from Star vs the Forces of Evil haha.)

Hey guys! Welcome to the Sisters Grimm 10th Anniversary "story"! Hard to believe it's almost been ten years since the first Sisters Grimm book was published on August 1st, 2005! We want to have a HUGE celebration to thank Michael Buckley for introducing these books and the SG Universe to the world!

 _User: …hey, isn't the first of August coming up in like two weeks?/em/p_

 _Me: Yes, I know._

Formally announcing something in the Sisters Grimm fandom!

As you may know, the 10th anniversary of the very first book is coming up. In fact, it'll be on **August 1st**! As you should also know, we've been promised a special edition of the series, with rewrites, new art, and a special as-yet-unknown surprise. Unfortunately, we have no news yet about the actual date of the rewrite. But what we do have is plans for an awesome, fandom-created event!

 **#SG10thAnniverse**

The general idea is this: in the weeks leading up to and around August 1st (meaning we'll probably have prompts after the anniversary since we started so late), we'll be coming up with prompts and themes for the fandom to respond to, all celebrating our love and excitement for these books. People can respond to them with fanfic or fanart, on deviantART, fanfiction, tumblr, or Wattpad or any site they happen to be on. We'll collect all the entries on the tumblr blog we made (just look up sg10thanniverse on tumblr) so they can all be found easily.

Just make sure to have the hashtag **#SG10thAnniverse** somewhere, either as a tag or in the summary, wherever, so we can put it in our dA folder, FF community, or tumblr blog.

Another detail not yet set in stone? The themes themselves! So if you could, **hop on over to the poll on TheSistersGrimmClub on deviantArt and tell us what you find the most interesting or head on over to my FanFiction profile which has the same poll.** And hurry! Help us make this work–there are only two weeks left!

More details will be coming up soon! But be sure to spread the word and review so we know people are getting as excited as we are!

PS. The next "chapter" will go into more detail on how this will be laid out, so if things seem confusing, I will definitely clear things up. You can also send a review and I'll reply as soon as possible.


	2. Week 1: Selfie Week

_Reply: Frencheditor: Yeah, it's really frustrating, but we're working on getting people hyped up and inspired for the 10 year anniversary while we also wait in anticipation for some news, but hopefully this event compensates for it. :)_

* * *

It's time to get your keyboards, pens, pencils, paintbrushes, styluses, fingers, cameras and whatever-else-you-use-to-create-art ready, because we're kicking off celebrations for the Sisters Grimm 10th anniversary!

 **Week 1 commences - and it's selfie week!**

This entails drawing/writing yourself into the Sisters Grimm universe. We all wish we could hang out with the Grimms - solving crimes, devising elaborate pranks, and trying Granny Relda's cooking. I, for one, would really like to know whether Sabrina is just a picky eater, or Daphne is just a slob. Alas, we will never know the sensation of truly experiencing these realities… but, dagnabbit, this week we're going to try!

You want to solve crimes with the Grimms? You can't, but you can draw a picture of yourself doing it!

You want to devise elaborate pranks with the Grimms? You can't, but you can write a story about yourself doing it!

We're going to Ferryport Landing this week, and neither logic nor reason is going to stop us!

 **What can you create?**

Anything! Art, a story, a poem, a photograph, a feature-length film - you name it! Whatever you want.

 **How will submissions work?**

When you post your creation on tumblr, include the hashtags #sg10thanniverse and #sgselfieweek and we'll be able to find it!

On Fanfiction (here!), Lara D (that's me!) is managing a SG 10th Anniverse community. If you post your story on FanFiction, you can PM me, or comment on this story so that I can include your story in the community. **You should also make sure to include #sg10thanniverse in your story's summary.**

On Wattpad I am also making a SG 10th Anniverse reading list. If you post your story on Wattpad, you can message her, so that she knows to include your story in the collection. Also use the hashtags **#sg10thanniverse** and **#sgselfieweek**.

On DeviantArt we have a SG 10th Anniverse folder in the Sisters Grimm Club Group. You can add your submissions to the folder there, and you should also use the hashtags **#sg10thanniverse** and **#sgselfieweek**.

 **How long does selfie week last?**

From the 20th - 25th of July. If you can't make the deadline, that's fine. You can submit at any time. We're just moving on to the next prompt/theme on the 26th.

That's all for now. Happy anniversary, guys!


	3. Week 2: No Romance Week

I apologize for not updating this last week; I had to catch up on my summer reading and THANKFULLY, SOMEHOW, in about one week and a day, I finished two novels, (one 1700 pages long, the other 400 pages long) and I have one more novel to finish, APUSH worksheets, and an essay to write this week!

So this is last week's theme, I'll post this week's in a jiffy.

Anyway, let's get started! *spins finger in the air like Rosanna Pansino*

* * *

 **Week 2 commences - and it's non-romantic relationships week!**

It's hard to move on, but we've got to. Selfie week is over. It's now Sunday: the first day of the week according to calendars, and the last day of the week according to everyone else. Sadly, we must all strive to be calendar abiding citizens, and week 1 must come to a close.

But it's all good because now we get to enjoy week 2.

 **This week's theme: Non-romantic relationships.**

Let's get in touch with our inner aromantics.

When it comes to ships, for most SG fans, there can only be one: Puckabrina. This ship maintains the equilibrium of our small fandom. It's our water, food and shelter. But what kind of celebration would this be if we didn't get to enjoy everything else that life has to offer? In this neat metaphor, we're using life as a substitute for the SG universe. This means that when we talk about that other enjoyable stuff that life has to offer, we're talking about a whole bunch of stuff actually, but we're going to narrow it down for convenience' sake to all the non-romantic relationships.

 _Friendships, Familyships, Enemyships, Petships. So many ships. Go crazy. Just no lovey kissy stuff. No two mouths shall make contact in Ferryport Landing this week._

 **What can you create? How will submissions work?**

Same rules as last week, except this week we're using **#sgnoromoweek** instead of #sgselfieweek

 **How long does non-romantic relationships week last?**

From the 26th of July to the 1st of August. **If you can't make the deadline, that's fine. You can submit at any time. We're just moving on to the next prompt/theme on the 2nd.**

That's all for now. Happy anniversary, folks!

~The Mods


	4. Week 3: Alternate Universe Week

Sorry for not posting promptly when I'm supposed to; last week I left it to Curlscat to notify everyone about last week's theme on FanFiction, so that's why last chapter's was late. This week is my last week of summer (working on finishing the stuff I procrastinated on) so this was late as well. I have no idea how next week is going to go. ,:D

Super duper sorry for not posting this "in a jiffy" like I said last update, but Week 3 is (finally) here, so let's get started!

* * *

It's **Alternate Universe Week!** Or to make it short and sweet: AU Week!

In any case, Week 2 of SG10thAnniverse is officially over (though _you can always turn in late entries_ ) and Week 3 has begun!

This Week's Theme: **Sisters Grimm AUs.**

Time to let our imaginations roam free.

We all love to imagine our favorite characters in alternate universes. Whether they're historical scenarios or "everyone goes to Hogwarts" stories, this is some of the most fun you can have with a set of characters! And we are going to be having fun with that all week. So get to it-AUs of any sort are welcome. You can even do crossovers if they're AU-ish enough!

 **Do you need inspiration?**

Here's a link to some ideas that curls-cat brainstormed last year: journal/I-want-some-Sisters-Grimm-AUs-453701615

 **What can you create?**

Anything! Art, a story, a poem, a photograph, a feature-length film - you name it! Whatever you want.

 **How will submissions work?**

Check out our How to Submit guide! Link: post/125156621646/where-to-submit

But the gist of it is simply to tag everything with **#SG10thAnniverse and #SGAUWeek** so we'll be able to find it!  
You can also submit it straight to our submission box.

 **How long does SG AU Week last?**

From **August 2nd to August 8th.** If you can't make the deadline, that's fine. You can always submit late. We're just moving on to the next prompt/theme on the 9th!

That's all for now. Hope you enter this prompt, and stay tuned for the next!

-The Mods


End file.
